secret i must keep
by philosophy101
Summary: After a crazy party Grojband went to Laney try's to figure out what happened, once she does she has to keep it a secret from the band and more importantly Corey. will Corey find out the secret? How will this effect the band? Will Laney ever spill the secret that can change everyone's life. My first fanfiction plz enjoy.
1. what happened last night?

**Halo so this is my first fanfiction on this site and my first Grojband fanfic so before I begin let me tell you all of their ages Laney-18, Corey-18,Kon-19,Kin-19,Trina-21,Nick Mallory-21,newmans are the same age as their gender oppisites so without further ado please enjoy :)**

**(I don't own Grojband and never will)**

* * *

chapter one: what happened last night?

**Laney's POV:**

I woke in my bed at 11:15 A.M. to the sound of my phone going off. I groan then get up to see who it is on the screen it said Corey. For some odd reason I start fixing my hair I don't why but I do don't judge me. "hello." I say cool

"Hey Lanes what's up?"

"Nothing much but I have crazy headache."

"Well maybe because you,Kin,Kon, and I went to that party and got a little wasted"

"Oh right Nick Mallory's party we played for yeah that was so much fun."

"yeah, so do you want to hang out with the guys and me right now?"

"sure I'll be there soon."

"cool see ya soon"l

With that corey hung up. I fell on my bed and sighed with a smile. Yeah its true I still like him but who can blame me Corey is the only one who would hang out with me when we were kids before we met Kin and Kon and I know he'll always be there for me. Plus he has gotten SO much cuter. I quickly get ready and grab my phone to see if I have any messages and I had a lot plus some , on my way to Core's house I read and listen to them. Most were just gigs. I was almost done until I get to a voice sent from last night by...Core? I played the message and I here Core say "hey Lanes rockin' party right, w-well I kind of lost ya so I just wanted to say thanks for what you did for me if you know what I mean-" I looked at my phone. what did I do exactly last night. My mind goes to many places especially the thought that I slept with Corey but I couldn't do that. seriously what happened last night?!

* * *

**Well that's it I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Please favorite,like, and review this. Well till next time that's all folks see ya soon.**


	2. Just forget about it

**Halo guys i'm back with chapter 2 so plz enjoy**

**(I don't own Grojband)**

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Corey's POV:**

After I hung up on Lanes I go back to the guys. "So is your girlfriend coming over?" Kin said raising an eyebrow. "Dude shut up and yes Lanes is coming over." I said punching him. Don't worry Kin started working out and now he is stronger but thats really it I mean he has gotten taller. Anyways, Kin laughed at me and said "whatever man all of us know you like her." It was true I did like Lanes ever since the accidental kiss on the second new years but I couldn't tell her because... well I don't know its complicated. After 25 minutes I heard a knock on the groj-door and immediately opened it to see Lanes. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a maroon t-shirt. Her hair was still red but it was now to her mid-back and today in a high ponytail. "hey Lanes 'bout time you got here." I said giving a crooked smile to her.

"hey corey, hey kin"

"sup Laney."

"nothing much sorry Im late it was a...interesting morning." Laney said. It was weird how Laney was acting like she gave me the cold shoulder. I quickly brushed it off once she said "so where is Kon?". "Oh he is taking a power nap before we start practicing." I said "oh ok" she responded. I think I went to lala land for awhile till Laney said "umm Core you ok I think the alcohol really got to you?" I quickly fix myself and said "yeah im fine and you're probably right cause I don't remember most or all the night at all." I saw Laney get relived once I said that and thats when all of us started to relax.

After 10 minutes Kin screamed "Oh crap!"

"Dude what?!" I said.

"We..ran..out..of...FIZZY POP!"

"really?! that is a big deal." (hey boys care for fizzy pop)

"really that's is the only thing wow you guys will never grow up."

"Alright,alright everyone calm down Kin and I will go get more."

"ok I'll be in the car."

I quickly grab my keys and say "Lanes if Kon wakes up tell him we'll be back,ok?" She nods and Kin and I leave.

* * *

Laney's POV:

Thank the rock gods they left I felt so uncomfortable knowing that something happened between Corey and I. After a while I saw Kon slowly walking down the stairs so I thought I would have some fun. "HI KON!" I shouted but I think it hurt me more than him. he groaned and said "sometimes I hate you." I smiled satisfied. After a few minutes he said "So where is Corey and my brother?"

"Oh they went to get more soda they'll be back soon."

"Wait we ran out of soda oh my rock gods what did we do to upset them!"

"wow you guys and your soda I swear."

"Oh I almost forgot where did you and Corey go last night you two were gone for like 2 hour." Kon asked me. I was hoping nobody would remember but I do trust Kon. "I don't know and plus I got a weird voicemail from Corey last night about that." I showed Kon the voicemail he was very shocked. "what do I do?" I said hugging my knees. "well maybe nothing happened and if it did then its already over Corey doesn't remember you're fine." Kon said. I smiled then hugged him "thanks." I said. Maybe kon is right I should not think or talk about it again.

* * *

**Yeah like i'm gonna make it that simple. Well that's it for this chapter please comment review and follow. Well till next time that's all folks.**


	3. 2 weeks later

**halo guys so in this chapter this is 2 weeks later. so without further ado chapter 3**

**(I don't own Grojband)**

* * *

Chapter 3: 2 weeks later

**Laney's POV:**

Its been 2 weeks since our last gig and the party. Corey was kind of bummed out about no gigs but since the Newmans are bigger than us they get all of the gigs. We were hanging out watching television and eating chinese when all of a sudden I felt a pain go to my head and stomach like I was going to throw up. So I quickly jumped off the couch and said "I'll be right back." while still running to the bathroom. Once I closed the bathroom door I fell to the toilet and started barfing like crazy. After about 15 or 20 minutes in the bathroom barfing up a storm and hearing Trina tell me to shut up I finally stopped. I got up and looked in the mirror seeing my makeup was a mess and I had vomit in my hair and mouth. I felt so gross. I hear a knock at the door "hey Laney it's Corey I was just checking if you're ok." Corey said. "yeah I'm fine now, but is it cool if I take a shower I feel freakin' gross?" I ask. "sure." he said and then he left.

Once I finished my shower I started thinking _that chinese food didn't taste bad so why did I throw up? _I kept thinking about it on the way downstairs. Then I saw Corey look at me and smile then it was so clear. I'm throwing up, Something happened between me and Core 2 weeks ago, and Core and I were gone for two hours. It hit me like a ton of bricks, I could-I could be pregnant with Corey's kid. "Hey Lanes you ok you don't look so good?" Corey said. I didn't know what to do so I said "umm Core I need to go talk to all of you later."

* * *

**Kon's POV:**

it was weird so I said "Lanes can I talk to you in private?" Lanes nodded and we went outside. "you ok?" I asked. She looked incredibly nervous and said "Kon I need to tell you something but you can't tell anyone especially Corey ok."

"ok I promise what is it?"

"I-I think I'm...Pregnant."

"W-what."

"and the worst part is I think its Corey."

"well are you positive?"

"No but I'm going to check right now ok" she said I nodded letting her leave. I feel bad for laney but I go back inside where Kin asks me "what was that about?" I lied and said "oh I was just asking wear my spare bandana was its all good." Man I wonder if lanes will be pregnant or not.

* * *

So that's it for chapter 3. will Laney be pregnant? Will Corey find out? Will Kon be able to keep this secret? Till next time I'm philosophy101 and that's all folks


	4. oh crap

**Halo everyone so I won't right the next chapter till Friday sorry so anyways on with the story**

**(I don't own Grojband)**

* * *

Chapter 4: oh crap

**Laney's POV:**

I quickly drove to the nearest pharmacy to get a pregnancy test to see if I am really pregnant. Once I got to the store I went to the pregnancy part and a lady who worked there said "hello ma'am can I help you?" "umm yes actually, which one of these are the most precise?" I asked. After a long conversation I went with the one called "Purely Precise" (**I don't know if thats real or not)**. After I bought it I quickly went home and ran to the bathroom. the only problem was I had to pee on this thing and I couldn't pee so I went downstairs and started drinking a ton of water. "looks like someone is thirsty." my mom said,great. You see, my mom and I were never really close, it was always my dad and I since my mom would either be at work till really late or she would be on a business trip somewhere. But about 2 years ago my dad died of some cancer I didn't want to know so he never told me. So my mom came home to watch over me which she didn't have to I was with Corey at the time cause he wanted to help me. she still works a lot but she did cut back on business trips though. Anyways, once she started talking to me I lied and said "oh you know Core and I are working on a duet together for the band." "Oh ok so you're ok." she asked. "yeah just peachy." I lied. Finally after 4 big glasses of water I had to pee.

(15 minutes later)

I closed my eyes and signed waiting for the result I kept bouncing my leg nervously. The thought of "What if Corey kicks me out of the band because I'm pregnant?" Finally after a long wait I look at the test. I drop it and tears start forming in my eyes. I lean on the wall and slowly fall to the floor and grab my legs and start crying into them. Its offical... I'm pregnant with Corey's child.

After about 2 hours of crying I finally go to my room and go to bed knowing tomorrow I need to talk to my mom. yeah that will be lovely.

* * *

**Poor Laney. So how will her mom react to her being pregnant, let me say it isn't going to be pretty. I know I'm evil. So plz follow, favorite, and review this and till next time that's all folks.**


	5. the talk pt 1

**Halo I'm back. so this part is going to take 2 chapters just to write so please enjoy.**

**(I don't own grojband)**

* * *

**Chapter 5:the talk part 1**

**Laney's POV:**

The next morning I woke up emotionally exhausted and just a wreck. I knew I had to get up so I went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I looked at myself I saw my eye liner and mascara had had down my cheeks and my long red hair was nappy and tangled. When I took my shower I went downstairs to the livingroom to have "that" talk with my mom. I was extremely nervous but I had to do it. "hey Alanya what's up."she said. It's true my real name is Alanya but I prefer Laney better.

"Hey mom, it's laney and there is something I need to tell you."

"umm ok what's up?" she asked. I sat down on the couch and took a deep breathe. "So do you remember that gig we had a few weeks ago at Nick Mallory house?"

"yea I heard you guys did really well by the way."

"yeah thanks, but umm after the performance we all hung out and enjoyed ourselves and umm something happened."

"Alanya what happened,what did you do, do you need a lawyer?"

"no mom I don't but something happened between Corey and I."

she sighed really loud and said "if you're saying what I think you're about to say"

"Mom I'm pregnant." I finally say.I saw her almost fall back alittle and then say "you better be joking with me Alanya?!"

"No I'm not joking I'm pregnant with Corey's kid."

"how do you know its Corey's child." thats when I showed her he voicemail and told her what happened last night. After I told her she got up and started pacing the room.

"Alanya what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, I was drunk."

"You're 18 you can't have a baby that's a huge responsibility."

"I know mom."

"Well clearly you don't, don't worry I'll call a doctor and see if you can get an abortion."

" What no I don't want one I want to keep the baby!"

"Alanya, you're 18 you just got out of highschool and you're going to college you can do that with a child."

"But it's mine I can decide that for myself."

"Clearly you can't, God Alayna I thought I raised you better than this!" she said. that's when I lost it and trusted me its not going to be pretty.

* * *

**Now it's going to get good I'll post the next chapter today hopefully. So anyways please review,favorite,and follow. So till next time that's all folks.**


	6. the talk pt 2

**Halo so here is part two**

**(I don't own grojband)**

* * *

**Laney's** POV:

Once she said "I thought I raised you better." I lost it and got up and said "Raised me better are you kidding me you didn't raise most of my life to begin with it was always Dad and I you were never there you were always on business trips and working."

"I was working so we can have everything we want I put the dinner on the table for you."

"you're right you did but then you left again."

"well I'm sorry you're right it wasn't my fault it was your father's fault he should have raised you better."

"Dad raised me greatly he taught me everything I needed to know while YOU taught me nothing!"

"Well if he taught you everything you needed to know then you wouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place!"

"that wasn't his fault!"

"okay fine nevermind your dad, what about Corey, what will he think does he even know what happened?!"

"no and I don't know yet." I say. my mom sighs and says "In times like these you can't think about yourself you need to think about Corey,Kin,and Kon and don't forget about your band." she was right but I couldn't let her win "They'll be fine with it."

" you better hope so."

"you know what mom I don't need your say in this I'm done."

"I hope you find a new place then."

"what?!"

"I can't have two children here and you're 18 you'll be fine."

"Fine I'll gladly leave." I said going to the front door "you know sometimes I wish i was you instead of dad." and with that I left. Tears formed in my eyes but I didn't cry I just walk to god knows where. I walk for a good solid hour until Core called me "hey core."

"hey Lanes you ok you didn't seem good yesterday?"

"yeah I'm fine thanks."

"no prob so you think you can come by the groj I have great news."

"ok I'll be right there." i say hanging up. So I turn around to go to cores house I wonder what's going on?

* * *

**Poor Laney and her mom that wasn't good. So next time will she tell the guys? What is Corey's great news? so please review follow and favorite this. well till next time that's all folks**


	7. what does he want

**Halo guy so yesterday I graduated from middle school yup I'm a freshmen now I'm so excited and thanks for the nice reviews so anyways onto the story.**

**(I don't own Grojband)**

* * *

Chapter 7:what does he want

**Laney's POV:**

when I got to cores house I went through the garage since it was already open. Since I knew it wasn't like Corey to have the garage open when he is not there I took the honors of closing it. I looked around and saw no one "Corey, Kin, Kon anyone here?" I yell. I got no response so I shrugged and went to sit down. When I got to the couch I saw a note where Ii usually sit and it said

"Laney,

Since you took forever I decided to take a shower. be out in a bit. -Corey R."

"Lovely" I thought.

A few minutes later Corey came out of the bathroom in a towel around his waist showing his bare chest and muscles. His hair was still wet and since he started working out the boy has abs. I stare at him for a long moment until a flash of memory came to me.

* * *

_flashback:_

_We were at Nick's party when I saw Corey just sitting on the couch drinking a beer. "Hey whats up." I say "oh nothing much just thinking." _

"_About what?"_

"_About you." he said at that moment I knew he was drunk but so was I._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

I fix myself when Corey says "Hey Lanes you came."

"yeah sorry I'm late I was on a walk."

"oh ok well guess what?" he said putting pants on.

"COREY REALLY!?"

"oh sorry then don't look."

"ugh whatever so."

"I got us...A TOUR!" he said with his blue jeans finally on. I couldn't speak so he came closer to me and said "I know right!"

"H-how and what kind of tour?"

"well at Nick's party there was a guy named greg young and he does gig and tours for many bands well today I got a call from him saying he wants us on a local tour you know the towns around Peaceville."

"Core thats amazing!"

"yeah so I said yes!" he said I was so happy until he said "yup even though it is only a 3 month trip it will be the best 3 months ever!" thats when it hit me. I'm pregnant I think in 3 months it will be noticeable "wait, 3 months when do we leave?" I asked nervously "at the end of this month so 2 3 weeks." Oh no I'll be 4 months by that time or 3 still I don't know. I was so worried till "so I thought we could celebrate with dinner on me?" Corey said

"really you want to pay for Kon's meal, ha you'll be broke."

"well actually I was thinking just you and me" he said with a crooked smile.

"wait what?!"

"well kin and kon our at a cheese convention so its just you and me so you in?" I knew that that would be the perfect time to tell him about the baby so I smiled and said "sure core I will love to."he smiled and said "great so shall we?" he said holding his arm out for me. "umm shirt core?" still bare. he quickly found a shirt and said "better." I nod and get in his car and leave.

* * *

**That's it for now. next chapter will be about there "date". so will she finally tell him, will more of the past unravel, and whats up with the newmans all next time. Remember to Review, follow, and favorite. well till next time that's all folks.**


	8. the date

**halo everyone I'm back and guess what, IM OUT OF SCHOOL! which means I can post more chapters to this story. so without further ado here is chapter 8.**

**(I don't own Grojband)**

* * *

kkk

Chapter 8: The "date"

**Corey's POV:**

I was so excited that Lanes said yes "so where do you want to go?" she asked "well I was gonna let you decide that." I tell her. she looks at me with her emerald green eyes and says "you want to go to belchies, don't you?" she said giving me the you-can't-lie-to-me face "well it's where you want to go." I say trying to be a gentleman. she smiles at me and says "come on lets go to Belchies." I smile, she knows me so well. "you're the best Lanes." and with that I put the car in reverse but then she stops me by putting her hand on mine. I feel warm like it's meant or something. "Wait actually I'd rather walk like when we were kids." she says. I put the car back and we both get out and walk to Belchies.

Once we got there we are immediately sitting perks of being rock stars. we started talking but we were interrupted by Carrie Beff saying "Hello Riffen." she was with Larry Nepps. Now before you think I'm going to say "the Newmans." like how robin says "slade" in Teen Titans (AN:I don't own TT) we've actually came to a truths with both of our bands and now its all good...some what. "hello Beff." I say then we all laugh and Laney gets up and hugs Carrie and Larry. While I get up and hug Carrie and bro fist Larry. "So what are you guys doing here?" Laney asked getting back to her seat and so did I. "well Carrie and I are on a date." Larry said. "oh yeah you guys started dating like two weeks ago." Laney said. "yup so why are you guys here alone are you two finally dating." Carrie said. For some reason I started to blush but so did laney. "NO! but we are celebrating that grojband doing a local tour at the end of the month." I say still blushing. "oh really congrats." they said "well we'll let you enjoy your meal see ya later." Carrie said. we wave bye and continue to eat and it was perfect.

**Laney's POV:**

After dinner we headed to my house since it was already midnight and he wanted to drop me off "Core tonight was amazing." i tell Corey who is smiling at me. "Thanks I'm glad."

"So does Trina know yet?"

"Yea but she doesn't care she actually pretty excited I'm leaving."

"well lucky for you."

"well when will you tell your mom." he says to me. I look down and frown my mom hates me right now and I'm pregnant plus I need to tell Corey that. just then another flashback hits.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_why are you thinking 'bout us?" I said in a slur. "Well actually 'bout the band what if we don't make it, what if this is it for us, what if I lose you guys, I don't know what to do anymore." he said. he is being annoying but he does look cuter than usual I sit down on the couch and grab his hand and say "Core listen, we are Grojband were gonna make it its just gonna take some time and you're not gonna lose us ok." "But what about you Lanes I don't want to hurt you or let you down." he said hold my hand "Core you'll never hurt or let me down ever you're amazing and I love you." I said and yes I was drunk so I didn't notice what I said. just then Corey leaned in and kissed me._

_Flashback ends._

* * *

"LANEY!" I hear Core say "what?!" I say a bit out of it that's when I realized I needed to tell him. "Core there is something I need to tell you?"

"Laney, Listen to me. you don't have to worry anymore okay, our lives are going to change forever, and we'll be famous as soon as you know it."

"core no it's something else yo-"

"Lanes don't worry anymore we got a tour and we'll be fine we're young, we're free, and we have no responsibilities, so please don't worry anymore." Corey said smiling at me. I now know that Corey is not only to young but he is too immature and he doesn't want responsibilities so now I know I can't tell him he can never know about this. I smile and look up at him and say "you're right." he smiles as well. Once we are officially at my house I smile and say "we are here." "yeah listen Lanes tonight was the best." I smile and walk to my door and open it I was almost inside when Corey said "don't worry Lanes our live are going to change forever really soon." I smile and look back "you're absolutely right Corey, goodnight." he says goodnight too and I close the door. I sigh "you're right Corey our lives are going to change forever, its just not in the same way you're thinking." I say out loud that's when I go upstairs and go to bed.

* * *

**So that was the date I know it was really long chapter but I didn't want to make it into 2 parts. So anyways like usual please Review, Favorite, and Follow and well until next time that's all folks.**


	9. the fight

**Halo everyone so before you begin reading this chapter takes place a few weeks later on the day they leave to go on tour sorry if any word are miss spelled or not used right it's like 2:30 AM right now so yeah on to the story.**

**(I don't own Grojband)**

* * *

Chapter 9:what do you mean?!

**Laney's POV:**

today was the day,time for Grojband to go on its first tour, well Grojband minus one I'm not going. I think me not seeing the boys or not answering their calls and texts in these past weeks shows I'm not going.I just can't, Corey can never know EVER and if that means I have to stay away from him and the boys then thats what I'll do. Corey has shown he doesn't want responsibilities and a kid is a lot of responsibility. I was in my skinny jean and a long sleeve black and white stripe shirt and my hair was down and my bangs down as well. I went downstairs seeing my mother take a glance at me then look away. We haven't spoken since she found out I was pregnant and thats fine I don't care. As I went to the kitchen to get a snack I hear a knock at my door I look through the eye hole to see Corey standing there, guess he didn't take the hint. I sighed knowing what I had to do, it's just now what I want to do. I open the door "hey Core." I say monotone closing the door behind me."umm Lanes where have you been?! You don't call or text or even respond to ours what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"seriously Lanes you ok do we need to talk?"

"not anymore and I said I'm fine."

"ok well anyways you all packed our bus leaves in an hour?"

"Actually Core... I'm not going."

"wait-what-what do you mean you're not going." He said confused and hurt. "I mean I'm not going and I'm also quitting Grojband." I say. those word were so hard to get out and it killed me to say them. "W-what you're quitting too?!" "yes" "Lanes seriously now I know something is up what's going on a few weeks ago you were so excited now you don't want to go AND you're quitting."

"Corey I'm sorry but I can't stay with Grojband."

"well why not?!" he starts yelling so I yell back "Because I have responsibilities Core that's why and I'm over the band thing." "You're lying Lanes I know you are just tell me please."

"I did now enough Corey I'm done, have fun on the tour."

"No Laney something wrong now just tell me what did I/we do to you?!"

"Corey if you don't leave soon I'm calling the cops!" I yell. Every single word I say hurts me I wanted to cry but I couldn't cry,not now.I turn around to go back into my house when Corey grabs my wrist and says. "Laney please I don't know what's going on but please just tell me you're my best friend and I'm NOT LEAVING until you tell ME!" I knew he wasn't going to stop so I had to say something that even hurt me. I turn around and say "YOU want to know why Corey it's because of you! I'm through risking my well being for some stupid gig! I'm done with having to go with whatever you say! I'M DONE WITH YOU! and to be honest didn't even want to be in this stupid band, I didn't want to be your friend I just had pity for you! To be honest I HATE YOU COREY RIFFEN NOW LEAVE AND DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" I yell. At this point I was holding back the tear and thats when he whispers "laney." and with that I slam the door in his face. Once the door was closed I lean on it and collapse to the floor crying I couldn't believe what I had just did.

* * *

**Laney's mom's POV:**

I'm sitting on the couch watching T.V when I hear Alayna start fighting with Corey and it sounded bad. I knew they had been friend since they were kids so this must be hard on both of them. after awhile I hear "I HATE YOU COREY RIFFEN NOW LEAVE AND DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN!" that even hurt me a little. After that Alayna slammed the door I was about to say something but then she fell the the floor crying. I now knew she did it so he can live a carefree life, she was thinking of corey not herself. As I saw her crying It tore me I was still her mother and I was the only person she had left her first rock died and her second one she let him go so I was the only one left. I walk up to her and she looks up at me I see her eyes and face were red and her make up ran down her cheeks It was silent as I went down to the floor with her. then finally she said "mommy." and cried into me that when I hug her and tried to calm her down. That was the first time we bonded and that when it finally hit me "this is my first job not my second."

* * *

**So there you guys go again sorry for any miss spelled words or something like that. Poor Laney though. next chapter will be about what happens to corey after the fight. And let me just say it's going to get crazy. So you don't want to miss it. Remember to Review, favorite, and Follow this story. well till next time that's all folks.**


	10. Corey's big rant

**halo everyone I'm back and this chapter will have a little bit of cussing so yeah so without further ado here's chapter 10**

**(I don't own grojband)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Corey's big rant

**Corey's POV:**

After Laney made her big rant I looked down at her I was hurt and I try to tell her what she meant to me but the only words I could get out were "Laney." but before I could say anything else she slammed the door. it all happened so fast I could just feel my heart being torn out of me. My best friend, my band member, my secret love gone she was the one that got away and the worst part is I let her. I stood there for another minute until I hear my phone ring, It was kon so I answer it trying to get myself back together "Hey Kon what's going on?" I say trying to be chill. "Hey umm we have to get our stuff from the garage so can you open it please its locked and I left my key inside?" "Umm yeah sure I'll be right there."

"Hey Corey you alright you don't sound good what's wrong?" Kon said sounding concerned. I sigh and say "I'll tell you when I get there." and with that I hung up. Once I got to my car I looked at Laney's house once more and say "I'm sorry Lanes." with that I drove off to my house.

Once I get there I see Kin and Kon sitting on the side walk. They start walking to me I roll down my window and say "I think this is the 4th times this month guys." "hey at least I haven't lost mine yet." Kon said looking at Kin. I roll my eyes and open the door and park my car inside. When I get out Kon immediately asks me "so when is Laney coming?" I felt the pain and sadness wash threw me once again. I sigh and say "she's not coming." The twins looked at me with sadness too "W-what do you mean she's not coming with us she has to" Kon said then kin said "yeah were not fully Grojband without Laney." "yeah I know it.. just.. ugh this SUCKS!" I say flipping the ping pong table. Yeah you can tell my sadness became anger _FAST._

* * *

**Kon's POV:**

When Corey flipped the table kin and I looked at each other then back at Corey "I-I mean why, kin you were right I should have fucking told her!" Corey rants. I look at kin kind of confused "he likes her A LOT." Kin said that's when I nod fully understanding. I felt bad for him he quickly grabbed his spray paints and start paint. If you didn't know spray paint helps Corey out when he is angry. I look at Kin with a concerned look and mouth out "We need to talk to Corey" my twin shook his head in agreement just then Greg Young (our tour manager) texted us saying "hey the bus is going to pick you guys up in 5 ready." I look at Corey and say "hey man Greg wants us to be ready in 5 minutes so it's your call now our we doing the tour?" Corey finished his painting and rubbed his forehead "I-I don't know anymore I mean without Lanes we don't have a bass player and you know what it's all my fault!" "Corey don-"kin got interrupted by core saying "Don't give me that bull okay kin, I'm sorry but don't it is my fault because I forced her all the time we've known each other I forced her to join the band, I forced her to do all the crazy idea we've had, Hell I even technically made her become my friend and she done it all but what did I do, Treat her like a guy and kissed her then forget about it seriously I'm an Asshole, SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS AND I DON'T DESERVE HER!" After Corey ranted and without thinking he grabbed his guitar and breaks it. My brother and I both gasp. He was just about to break Laney when then he frowns and puts it down I don't know what stopped him but something did. he sighed and said "Do you think Larry's available?" Corey asked now sitting on our damaged stage. "while you were having your rant I texted him he said he'll do it."

* * *

**Corey's POV:**

a few minutes later Greg was here and so was the bus and soon Larry. We packed up all of our stuff that we needed "umm Greg my guitar kind of broke." I said pointing to my shattered instrument. "It's cool we'll get you a new one." Greg said smiling. After a few minutes we were all packed one bus and our instruments (it was small) and the other one was for us. While we were getting on the bus i say "wait give me a sec." I quickly run in and grab Laney's old bass and a scrapbook that lanes made for me a few months ago. Once I got on the bus I put the scrap book in the basses case and look out the window. As I watch us leave Peaceville we past Laney's house I put my hand on the window and say "Lanes," and with that we left Peaceville for 3 months.

* * *

**Now corey is heart broken :( so anyways next chapter Carrie and Laney will be talking what will they be talking about well you'll just need to read on. well till next time that's all folks.**


	11. Girl talk

**Halo guys so this chapter is between Carrie and Laney so here we go.**

**(I don't own Grojband)**

* * *

Chapter 11:Girl talk

**Carrie's POV:**

It was 12:00 and I was hanging out with my sister something I don't get to do often because of Corey's stupid sister Trina. We were just about to go to Belchies when Larry text me "Hey babe sorry I'll be gone 4 3 months I'm going on tour with Grojband since Laney quit, idk why though, but anyways I'll text and call u everyday will miss you and I love you. 3" Once I finished reading it Mina asked "who was that?" "It was larry he is going on tour with Grojband cause Laney quit the band." I responded then Mina got a call "Hello...yes trina...yes I'll be right there." she hung up saying "that was Trina I-I'm sorry sis." "It's cool you go I'm gonna go talk to Laney see what's up." we both smile and hug then leave to our locations.

When I got to Laney's house I knocked on the door and her mom answered "hello Carrie nice to see you around wow its been forever you're not little anymore." "yeah nice to see you too, umm is Laney around." I ask, her mom frowns and says "she is,but she's not in the mood." at that point I see Laney in the kitchen "Laney!" I yell coming in. "Carrie what are you doing here?" she asks "We need to talk." I say grabbing her wrist leading to her room. Okay so Grojband and the Newmans have been friends for awhile now so yea Laney and I have hung out before. Anyways,once we are in her room I shut the door and say "Ok Lanes what the hell is going on! Why did you quit Grojband?"

"Because I needed to I'm done with the band thing I've grown up."

"You might have grown up but you and I both know that story is a load of crap now tell me why you quit?"

"Carrie, wait first off how did you know?"

"Larry texted me saying you quit so he is going in your place."

"Oh so they still went."

"Of course they still went this is Grojbands kind of big break." I said. Laney frowned just then I see a weird book hidden under a pile of stuff. I walk tours it in curiosity then Laney asks "what are you doing... No don't touch-" But it was too late I pulled the book out and saw it was a parenting book. Why would Lane- Wait I know now it was all coming together now I turn to look at Laney who had a shocked and oh-crap look on her face I broke the silence and say "you're Pregnant!"

* * *

**Laney's POV:**

"_Oh shit she knows! Ok just play cool"_ I tell myself. "what are y-you crazy I-I am not P-pregnant." I lied but she was smarter then the boys and said "You're lying you are pregnant that's why you quit the bad and that why you have this book wait is the baby Coreys!"

"No!"

"*gasp* It Is Corey's kid and he doesn't know yet"She says. Damn she's good. Thats when I just gave up and said "fine you win yes I'm pregnant." "*gasp* Oh my gosh but how?"

"I'm pretty sure you know the birds and the bees story."

"Well, I know that but how did you get him to sleep with you?"

"well we were both drunk and I guess one thing led to another on that you know."

"So does he know or was he too drunk to even remember?"

"thankfully he was too drunk to remember." I said sitting down on my bed. Carrie looked down and smiled sitting on the bed with me "well thats great Corey's gonna be a father hen are you gonna tell him?"

"I'm not with what happened today and everything else I just knew he's not ready to be a father and secondly it looks like he doesn't want to either."

"Well what happened today." Carrie asked raising an eyebrow. So I told her what happened today which made me feel even worst than before. My eyes started watering and tears fell down my cheeks again I saw Carrie frown and then hug me "It's okay I'm sure Corey will forgive you in time." "I doubt it what I said might have been a lie but Core thinks it the truth so what's the point." we sat there for a few minutes while I cried and she hugged me trying to comfort me. After that I stopped crying and said "I'm sorry Larry left it's my fault."

"It's not your fault, Larry is still just trying to break the ice with the boys that's why he went."

"yeah I guess but Carrie you cannot tell Core I'm pregnant or anymore for that matter please promise me you won't say a word to no one."

"I promise I won't tell anyone especially Corey because to be honest I think thats your job to tell him."

"Yeah I know."  
"But Laney sooner or Later you will need to tell him I mean seriously I'm surprised he didn't see your tiny bump."

"Yeah I know thanks Carrie." I say hugging her "No problem but I will be coming around to see how you're doing and to keep an eye on you,ok." I smile and nod. I'm glad Carrie is gonna be around for me maybe it won't be that bad after all.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter and yay Laney is a little bit happier. So yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter remember to review, favorite, and follow and I'll be posting soon. So till next time that's all folks.**


	12. dude talk

**Halo guys. So this one is with the boys and what's going on with them. so without further ado **

**(I don't own Grojband)**

* * *

Chapter 12:Dude talk

Corey's POV:

Ok so I have to admit it, these past few weeks have been awesome! Playing for these different cities the crowds are amazing and we've even met different bands like **(AN: don't own these bands at all) **Bowling for soup,Maroon 5, All american Rejects, and once we even met the band My Chemical Romance I was so excited I almost called Laney and then I remembered that she hated me. Yup, even with this amazing time I still can't go a day without thinking about Lanes. I really miss her a lot.

After our gig tonight in New Town **(AN: don't own)**I started looking at the pictures of Lanes and I. The I hear "Hey man you looking at those pictures again?" I look up seeing that it's Larry. I honestly thought it was awesome of Larry to come on the tour with us but I'd rather have Lanes. "Hey and yea I just can't get Lanes out of my mind." That was when when Kin and Kon came in "hey tonights gig was crazy." kin said "Yeah and those lyric though, Core they are awesome." kon yelled out hell the boys were happy. After a while Larry got up and said "Ok guys I have a great idea!" we all look at him curious "Ok dude what is it?" Kin said putting down his game. "So I got some buddies who work at a nightclub really close by here and it's really nice we should go partying!" Larry said all excited. The twin both got up and said in unison "we should go." I wasn't to big with the plan but I shrugged and said "sure why not what's this place called?" "Marco, and yes my buddy named it after himself." "so what are we waiting for everyone put on your party clothes cause Grojband featuring Larry is going out!" I said and with that Kin, kon, Larry, and I went to change. Once we finish change kin had his regular clothes on except he looked clean So did kon but he was wearing a plain white shirt and jean. Larry on the other hand didn't change or anything which was really weird. I had on a plain black shirt and some baggy jeans."So ya fellas ready?" I said and with that we all left to party.

Once we got to "Marcos" we were immediately let in again band perks. the place was huge and there were so many people dancing and hanging out and I have to admit this is freakin' awesome. "So boys shall we?" Kon said and with that Kin, Kon, and Larry were gone. I didn't really know what to do so I just followed kin and kon.

After I think it was an hour I saw a girl with red long hair could it be Laney I started running up to her saying "laney!" over and over but when I got to her I said "Lanes I thought yo-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw her face it wasn't even laney.I apologized then left I feel so stupid for doing that why would laney come anyways she hates me. I was ready to leave when I saw Larry going to the restaurant part. I started to get curious and I started following him. when I found him he was sitting in a booth talking to someone on the phone. "yeah were at Marco's right now...yeah it's been fun...no he still upset...yea me too... well talk to you later...alright love you too...night." When Larry was done I said "Talking to carrie I'm guessing?" He jumped a bit and said "ok first don't eavesdrop and second yes I was."

"Listen I think I'm gonna go." I said

"Why aren't you having fun, wait it's about Laney isn't it?"

"Yea I just can't get her out of my head." I sit across from him.

"Corey, let me ask you a question, do you like Laney?"

"Of course I like her she my friend."

"No dude like truly like her like want to be with her like her?"

"Yea I do man."

"then why didn't you tell her dude?"

"because I didn't want to ruin our friendship or the band."

"Dude when Car and I got together Konnie and Kim didn't mind at all."

"True and Kin and Kon want us together maybe you're right but Laney hates me now."

"I don't think she hates you, I think she is done waiting."

"What do you mean?"

"Dude when we were all fused together she told me she liked you a lot and maybe now she realized that she's done waiting and the only way for her to get over you is to stay away from you and that's probably why she quit the band."

"...Wait Laney likes me."

"Really out of everything I just said you got that."

"No I heard but Laney likes me."

"Well we were 13 back then so I don't know now."

**"****yeah your probably right but dude if the whole band thing doesn't work out you should be a therapist." I said. after that we just talked for 2 hours until Kin and Kon came back so wasted and we had to bring them back to the bus but that night I think Larry and I became good friends and maybe he is right about Laney...hopefully. But who knows right now. Well thanks for coming out everyone. *shuts random garage door***

Chapter 12:Dude talk

**Corey's POV:**

Ok so I have to admit it, these past few weeks have been awesome! Playing for these different cities the crowds are amazing and we've even met different bands like **(AN: don't own these bands at all) **_Bowling for soup,Maroon 5, All american Rejects,_ and once we even met the band _My Chemical Romance_ I was so excited I almost called Laney and then I remembered that she hated me. Yup, even with this amazing time I still can't go a day without thinking about Lanes. I really miss her a lot.

After our gig tonight in New Town **(AN: don't own)**I started looking at the pictures of Lanes and I. The I hear "Hey man you looking at those pictures again?" I look up seeing that it's Larry. I honestly thought it was awesome of Larry to come on the tour with us but I'd rather have Lanes. "Hey and yea I just can't get Lanes out of my mind." That was when when Kin and Kon came in "hey tonights gig was crazy." kin said "Yeah and those lyric though, Core they are awesome." kon yelled out hell the boys were happy. After a while Larry got up and said "Ok guys I have a great idea!" we all look at him curious "Ok dude what is it?" Kin said putting down his game. "So I got some buddies who work at a nightclub really close by here and it's really nice we should go partying!" Larry said all excited. The twin both got up and said in unison "we should go." I wasn't to big with the plan but I shrugged and said "sure why not what's this place called?" "Marco, and yes my buddy named it after himself." "so what are we waiting for everyone put on your party clothes cause Grojband featuring Larry is going out!" I said and with that Kin, kon, Larry, and I went to change. Once we finish change kin had his regular clothes on except he looked clean So did kon but he was wearing a plain white shirt and jean. Larry on the other hand didn't change or anything which was really weird. I had on a plain black shirt and some baggy jeans."So ya fellas ready?" I said and with that we all left to party.

Once we got to "Marcos" we were immediately let in again band perks. the place was huge and there were so many people dancing and hanging out and I have to admit this is freakin' awesome. "So boys shall we?" Kon said and with that Kin, Kon, and Larry were gone. I didn't really know what to do so I just followed kin and kon.

After I think it was an hour I saw a girl with red long hair could it be Laney I started running up to her saying "laney!" over and over but when I got to her I said "Lanes I thought yo-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw her face it wasn't even laney.I apologized then left I feel so stupid for doing that why would laney come anyways she hates me. I was ready to leave when I saw Larry going to the restaurant part. I started to get curious and I started following him. when I found him he was sitting in a booth talking to someone on the phone. "yeah were at Marco's right now...yeah it's been fun...no he still upset...yea me too... well talk to you later...alright love you too...night." When Larry was done I said "Talking to carrie I'm guessing?" He jumped a bit and said "ok first don't eavesdrop and second yes I was."

"Listen I think I'm gonna go." I said

"Why aren't you having fun, wait it's about Laney isn't it?"

"Yea I just can't get her out of my head." I sit across from him.

"Corey, let me ask you a question, do you like Laney?"

"Of course I like her she my friend."

"No dude like truly like her like want to be with her like her?"

"Yea I do man."

"then why didn't you tell her dude?"

"because I didn't want to ruin our friendship or the band."

"Dude when Car and I got together Konnie and Kim didn't mind at all."

"True and Kin and Kon want us together maybe you're right but Laney hates me now."

"I don't think she hates you, I think she is done waiting."

"What do you mean?"

"Dude when we were all fused together she told me she liked you a lot and maybe now she realized that she's done waiting and the only way for her to get over you is to stay away from you and that's probably why she quit the band."

"...Wait Laney likes me."

"Really out of everything I just said you got that."

"No I heard but Laney likes me."

"Well we were 13 back then so I don't know now."

"yeah your probably right but dude if the whole band thing doesn't work out you should be a therapist." I said. after that we just talked for 2 hours until Kin and Kon came back so wasted and we had to bring them back to the bus but that night I think Larry and I became good friends and maybe he is right about Laney...hopefully. But who knows right now. Well thanks for coming out everyone. *shuts random garage door*

* * *

**And that's for this chapter**. **So here**'s **the thing I'm going to write another fanfiction I'll still work on this one but I'll have another one. But I haven't decide if it's going to be a teen titans or another Grojband right in the reviews which one I should do so anyways make sure you Favorite, follow, and Review and till next time that's all folks.**


	13. there coming homewe're coming home

(**I don't own grojband)**

* * *

Chapter 13: they're coming home/we're coming home

**Laney POV:**

I have to say these past few months have been great. My mom and I have really gotten closer since the whole Corey and I situation and I have to say it's been nice spending time with my mom. Plus kim and konnie now know because carrie had to tell them why she hasn't been around much but they understood and promised not to tell anyone so now I have more people to help me out. Also all of them have been to the doctor's office with me and have gone baby shopping and stuff so to be honest life has been great. Until today, right now my Mom and I are at home eating microwaved pizza and a salad "So I'm guessing the baby likes microwaved pizza?" My mom said pointing to my round stomach. It's not that big but my stomach is bigger than usual. "Yeah which is weird because before I used to hate this kind of pizza but now I love it." we both laugh until my mom said "you know when you were little and I was here I remember Corey coming to me wanting this kind of pizza ha ha this one is just like Cor-" My mom stopped herself when she saw my face frown looking down at my plate. "I'm sorry Alayna I wasn't thinking." I sighed and said "It's cool mom it's not that it just reminded me... the boys are coming back today." we're both silent for a moment until my mom said "oh... do you know what time?" "Kon texted me saying they'll be here by 3 and that he needs to talk to me."

"so are you gonna talk to him?"

"*sigh* To be honest he kinda new before you did that I was pregnant so I have to tell him."

"You mean he knows you're pregnant?"

"Well no, he knew that I thought I was pregnant but I never actually told him I was Pregnant."

"Oh so are you gonna talk to him?"

"I texted him saying yeah, but I don't want to run into Corey." I said frowning. Just then there was a knock at the door "I'll get it." I say getting up sticking out my stomach first. when I got to the door it was Carrie "hello preggers." she tells me rubbing my stomach and hugging me. "Hey what are you doing here shouldn't you be getting ready They'll be at the groj in 2 hours."

"I know but I have something for you."

"oh that awesome but I can't really talk now I have to figure out what I'm gonna say to kon." "what do you mean?" she said curious. So I told about the text and she grinned "well looks like I'm your fairy god mother because I got something to help you." she pulled out a long blond wig and blue eye contacts. "Carrie what is this?" "Well I knew you were going to want to go shopping or go to somewhere so I got you wig and blue contacts to hide who you are." she said just smiling and holding the items "wow this has to be the weirdest gift I have ever gotten but thanks by the way tell Kon to me at Belchies at 6 o'clock so we can talk ok." I ask sure no problem."

"ok thanks but now you have to leave."

"Why?"

"One, I have to figure out what I'll tell Kon and two, you need to get ready to see your man." I say pushing her out the door. we both laugh and she puts her hands up and says "alright I'll come by later okay bye." and with that she was out the door. Okay time to think of what I'm gonna say.

* * *

**Corey's POV:**

Yes! We're coming back home to our lovely town of Peaceville. Man these last Three months were AWESOME our fan base has definitely grown a lot but I think it's time we settle down and give Larry back. "Larry, dude thanks again for filling in on such short notice." I say to Larry shaking his hand. "Yeah no problem any time you guys are actually pretty awesome.. you no for grojbandians."

"So are you...for a newman." Kon shot back. we all laughed then saw Greg.

"And thank you greg for giving us a chance."

"No problem I'm actually going to go on a flight to L.A to show my boss how the tour went and hey maybe he'll sign you guys up for a record deal."Greg said shaking my hand.

Wow I'm just so excited to see the everyone. Who knew I would actually miss Trina, Mina, And Nick plus everyone else of course. I knew Larry was excited to see Carrie since he hadn't seen his gf in 3 months. The only thing that bothered me was that Laney wasn't here or that she isn't welcoming us home. I frown at the thought of Laney, yea I'm still not over Laney and the worst part is I think my feelings torse her have gotten stronger.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER TRANSITION**

"There it is!" Kon yelled pointing at my house. We all could see it and the best part a group of people were standing there and a little bit of me wanted Lanes in that group. Once the bus stopped we all climbed out seeing the Newmans, Trina, Mina, Nick, The groupies plus a few more, Chance and buzz, major Mellow, and so many others holding grojband signs and yelling "welcome back Grojband!" Of course Larry and Carrie are reuniting well. As I see everyone go to there family I start looking for mine. Since My parents.. aren't here Trina, Mina, And Nick are really my only family. Once I find them Trina immediately hugs me for some reason "hey Corey it's good seeing my little rotten brother again." she says squeezing me. "Umm Trina you okay?" I ask confused. "Let just say her recklessness finally got the best of her and now Katrina and Trina are in harmony." Mina explained the best she could. which to be honest I'm fine with I loved Katrina. "Hey Nick Mallory wants to congrats Corey on his tour." Nick said putting his arm round Mina. Yup they are together now too. "thanks Nick and Thanks you guys for coming to welcome me home." I say. "Corey we've known you since you were little Trina longer you're like family to us." Mina said giving a soft smile. I felt like crying but I didn't want to. "Also I cleaned the Groj a little but not the spray paint," Trina said with a grin. yup definitely happy she is nicer now.

* * *

**Carrie's POV:**

when Larry got out of that tour bus I yelled his name then he Yelled mine. Once we found each other I ran tortes him and kissed him passionately. Once we released I said "I've waited 3 months to do that." "really cause I've waited most of my life." Larry said laughing. when he released me the girls ran to him and hugged him. Just then I saw Kon and said "I'll be right back got to do something real quick." they nodded and I left to see Kon. Once I saw him I said "Hey kon." he turns around and says "Umm hi Carrie." giving me a hug once he does I quickly whisper "Laney wanted me to tell you to meet her at Belchies and don't bring anyone else don't even tell anyone you're going." Then he whispers "why didn't Laney come herself?"

"You'll know why when you see her got it text her when you leave so she can meet you there."

"okay got it thanks Carrie." and with that we release and I walk Back to my boyfriend.

* * *

**sorry for the way I ended it it was 2 in the morning when I wrote this so yeah. So next chapter Kon and Laney will be talking. so yeah remember to favorite, follow, review so till next time that all folks.**


	14. meeting up with an old friend

**Halo guys I'm back **

**(I don't own Grojband)**

* * *

Chapter 14: meeting with an old friend

**Laney's POV:**

After I decided what I was going to tell Kon I went upstairs to my room to watch T.V. When I turned it on it was already on the news "Hello everyone I'm Chance Happening here where many friends and family's are getting ready to welcome back the hometown kid band who aren't kids anymore, Grojband." Chance said all excited. I decided to watch just to see how the boys are. "Any minute now groj-" Chance was interrupted by Konnie saying " I SEE THEM!" the camera zoomed in on the incoming bus holding my old friends. "There it is folks Grojband is on that bus and will be departing very soon." As soon as she ended her sentence the bus stopped and everyone came out. First Corey, then Larry, Kin, and Kon. All of them looked really good. "look at this now thats romantic." Chance said when Larry and Carrie reunited. I smiled "wow Larry waited _foreve_r for that to happen." I say to myself. After a few minutes Chance went up to Corey. "And here is the frontman for Grojband Corey Riffen how are you doing today Corey." Core smiled for the cameras and said "umm pretty good today you know with my family and back in the best place ever." "That's great so tell me how was the tour even though it was really short?"

"Well you know it was fun while it lasted but next time hopefully it will be longer and that will get Grojband to the top."

"That's lovely now before I let you go is there a special someone in your life at the moment, I bet the girls would enjoy to know?" Chance said Corey blushed a little and I look down. "Umm no not at the moment but..um could I shout out someone since it looks like they're not here?"

"Of course." "Thanks, umm this girl knows who she is, Listen I'm sorry for what happened before we left and I know you hate me for a reason I still don't know but.. I really want to be friends again.. Please come back." and with that Corey walked away to go inside his house but none of them went from the Groj weird. My eyes started to water a bit "I'm sorry Core but that can't happen." I say turning off the T.V.

An hour later I got a text from Kon saying "hey Carrie told me what you said I'm on my way to Belchies c u soon :)" I sighed putting on the contacts and wig. I look myself in the mirror and say "here we go." and then I left.

* * *

**Kon's POV:**

After Carrie told me about Laney, Corey wave for us and our families to go inside. I love and missed my family so much even though Kin was there I still missed my dad and our step-mom. You see once we were born my mom kinda freaked out and left without a trace. Anyways I was really happy plus since I over heard Mina talking about what happened to Trina maybe I finally had a shot with Trina. So after awhile of hanging out I told Kin I was meeting an old friend from my D&D. "well why don't I come with you?" he asked raising one eyebrow. "Umm it's a girl so..." of course Kin understood thinking it was a date so he nodded letting me go. Once I get outside I get into my car that I lefted here before the tour and text Laney. I turn on my car and say "here we go."

Once I got there I was immediately seated in the Groj-booth (which basically was the booth we always sat in since we were young so the owner and us started calling it the Groj-booth.) After about 30 minutes I hear a girl voice say "Kon?" I look up for a minute cause it sounded like Laney, but I was wrong it was a blonde chick with blue eyes and in a sky blue sundress with flip-flops and she was pregnant. I knew for a fact it was not Laney.

* * *

**Laney's POV:**

It was me. But I could tell Kon didn't notice because he used his fan talk voice and say "Hey miss can I help you?" I whisper to him "No Kon it's me Laney." But he gave me a look and said "umm you're not Laney she has red hair and green eyes and Laney doesn't like dresses at all." "Kon really it's me I'm in a disguise so I don't run into anybody that I know."

"Okay if you are really laney what is my deepest secret that only Laney knows?" Kon said crossing his arms. I tried to think he's told me secrets before but them he told everyone else. I kept thinking until I finally thought of one. I grinned evilly and said "fine you've had a crush on Trina since the dog competition." he gave me a smile than looked at my stomach in shock "ok you are Laney, but um whats up with this." gesturing to my stomach. I laugh and then hug him "It's been 3 months to long I miss all of you." He hugged me back and said "we've missed you too laney." After that we sat down to talk. "so umm how's it been?" I ask feeling kinda awkward, What I ignored him for more than 3 months it would be a little bit awkward. "Um good but um why did you ignore us for more than 3 months I mean I technically already knew why didn't you tell me at least?" kon asked looking at me died in the eyes with sadness. "Because I thought it would give you guys a hint that I kinda quit the band but then Corey didn't get it so...yeah."

"Right Core told us about that situation, and it really hit him he was hurt."

"Yeah I know and I still feel awful to this day and I regret every word but what was I supposed to do?"

"Tell him he would have been happy."

"I'm sure he would but Corey isn't mature enough to raise a child and I know Core wants to be responsible free and that won't happen if there's a kid."

"So when will you tell him, you know Laney the longer you wait the madder he'll be."

"That's why I'm not telling him and I know right now it must hurt but soon he'll forget me."

"Laney, I'm saying this because I love you...ARE YOU LOSING YOUR MIND OR ARE YOUR HORMONES GETTING TO YOU!" kon said so loud he got peoples attention. "Ok first quite down and second I'm not."

"Laney, Corey has a huge crush on you you're only hurting him more plus you've been his best friend since you two were little."

"Kon no he doesn't Core is a straight up person if he liked me he would have told me but anyways back to why were her you want answer so ask away."

"*sigh* ok we'll first off who else knows?"

"umm the Newman girls."

"...Wait what the Newman girls knew before me?!" Kon said acting dramatic. "Yes bu-" I stopped when I saw a blue haired boy walk in. "Core is here." I said with a shocked look. 3 months is a long time not to see Corey plus I'm kinda pregnant with his child. He walked up to the table and gave his cute side smile. "Hey Kon who is this?" Corey ask looking at me. Kon and I look at each other until I get up and say "Umm I'm Ashlee, Kon's old D&D friend nice to meet you." He looks down at my stomach "Nice to meet you Ashlee I'm Corey and you're pregnant congrats." "oh thanks but umm I think I'll go Kon talk to you later." I say to Kon giving him the I'm sorry look. Kon then got up and gave me a hug saying "Ok well see ya Ash oh and by the way I'll be helping you too with the baby." I smiled and said "I hope you do." and with that I left making sure I don't run into Corey again.

* * *

**so yeah That was chapter 14. Trust me it will get better and more dramatic. But until then please review, favorite, and follow and till next time that's all folks.**


	15. running into an old friend that I don't

**Halo everyone. So I haven't post 15 cause I had a writers block but now I'm good and here is the story**

**(I don't own Grojband)**

* * *

Chapter 15:running into an old friend that I don't know

**Corey's POV:**

Its been a month since we've gotten back and I still haven't heard from Lanes. Even though I haven't seen her things have been good, Since Trina and Katrina mended together she been so much nicer but then time to time she turns into the old Trina. Also, she let Kin and Kon move in too but they share a room. It's only weird because sometimes Kon will leave for awhile by himself then come back but I decided not to ask. Like I said since Kin and Kon are living with us now plus Mina we run out of food very quickly so I am at the store buying food for all of us. I was walking in when I got a text from Kon saying to bring a lot of cheese I started texting back but I stopped because I ran into something or more like someone. She has blonde hair blue eyes and is wearing a purple t shirt the showed off that she was clearly pregnant with shorts, the weird thing is I feel like I met her before. "Oh crap, really." she said looking down at all her fallen groceries. "I'm so sorry ma'am I didn't mean to." I apologized that's when she looked up at me with a almost shocked expression then she quickly fixed that and said "Corey, nice to see you again." I felt bad to say it but I really didn't remember her so I kindly asked "um I'm sorry but who are you again?" "It's me L- I mean Ashlee one of Kon's D&D friends."I thought it was weird when she almost started with an L but I brushed it off when I remembered her, She was at Belchies with Kon one day. "Oh yeah, well nice to see you again how have you been?"

"Um good you know still pregnant."

"Oh how many months?"

"5 months." (**AN: so it's between 4 or 5 idk so I'm sticking with 5)**

"well thats nice um so are you and Kon like dating or something or what?" I kinda felt awkward for asking but it would explain why Kon has been leaving a lot lately. She gave my a weird look and said "um no we're not dating, besides I already have a boyfriend who is the father of my unborn child." "oh well thats good but um here is something else, have you seen Kon around lately?"

"Actually yeah he has been helping me with the whole pregnancy."

"So thats why he has been leaving so much lately ok I get it now." I said feeling accomplished. There was a bit of an awkward silence after that "So I should be going so yeah bye Corey." she said walking off with her groceries in her hands. "wait." I said. she turned around and I continued "you know if you ever want to hangout with us just come by." "ok sure I'll ask Kon for the address" And with that she left. I was about to go into the store but I totally forgot why I'm here in the first place so I lefted.

* * *

**Laney's POV:**

Once I left I felt so bad for lying to Corey about everything. The weird part was that was the first time in 5 months we've spoken to each other but it wasn't us, it was Ashlee and Corey speaking. When I got into my Car I sighed picking up my phone trying to call anybody but I decided not to I can handle this myself. Plus they the girls and Kon have been so much help and my mom has been the best but I can tell she still thinks this isn't a smart idea. But I am excited because next week we're finding out if it's a boy or a girl and next month is my birthday which of course I'm doing nothing for and in 3 months my baby will be here and as long as the plan works nothing could go wrong.

* * *

**Oh sorry I'm not that nice. Sorry That it's a short chapter I just really wanted this to happen anyway next chapter will be better. so be sure to favorite, follow, and review and till next time that's all folks.**


	16. a perfect day gone wrong

**(I don't own Grojband)**

* * *

Chapter 16: a perfect day gone wrong

**Laney's POV:**

Today I am so excited because I find out the gender of my child and everyone minus the father will be there the only problem is going out without Corey seeing me. Everyone was at my house, and by everyone I mean Kon, Konnie, Kim, Carrie, and my mom. The only people that will be in the room is my mom and Carrie but Kon, Konnie, and Kim will be in the waiting room. "oh I'm so excited thanks for coming everyone this is awesome." I say to everyone "No problem Laney we're just as excited as you are." Carrie said. "Yeah what Carrie said plus Konnie and I our betting 20 dollars on what gender it is." Kim said looking at her twin sister "I still think it's gonna be a boy." Konnie said "Really well science says it's gonna be a girl." Kim shot back then she continued "Since Laney's grandmother had a girl first and Ms. Penn had a girl first Laney's child is obviously gonna be a _girl."_ "wow okay whatever you say." "Oh and how do you know it will be a boy Konnie?" "Easy I just do." while the girls argued about it being a boy or a girl I ask Kon "you sure you don't want to be in the room?" "Positive I would like to see it when it's out, not while it's still looking like a freakin alien." Carrie and I laughed. Just then my mom came in saying "Alright everyone ready?" "Yup lets go." I said. We weren't even halfway to the car when Kon got closer to me and whispered to everyone "Crap Corey is coming this way hurry block Corey's view of Laney's stomach." and just like that everyone gathered around me blocking Corey's view of my now very noticeable stomach. It was true I could see Corey walking up to my house, What I want to know is what is he doing here?

* * *

**Earlier Corey's POV:**

Kin, Kon, and I were hanging out watching 'Arrow' **(Do not own)** when suddenly Kon's phone starts ringing "Dude really?" Kin said annoyed. "Sorry man but I _need _to answer this." Why did Kon _need _to answer it? I decided not to ask and just pause the show to listen in. "Hey...Right now... Are you serious...Today...Yeah of course...Yeah I'll be there in a few... Okay yeah see ya soon...Ok bye." After his conversation hung up and said to us "Umm, sorry I have to go right now sooo bye." "Wait dude where are you going?" Kin said raising an eyebrow. "Umm to a friends house to you know hang out." Kon said looking a bit nervous. "well why is it so urgent you go?" I say also raising an eyebrow. "because it's an old friend I haven't seen in a while, so don't worry I'll be back soon so yeah, Bye." "Okay well who i-" I didn't even finish my sentence before Kon raced out the door. It really got me curious so I asked Kin "Don't you think Kon is acting a bit weird lately." Kin looked at me with a straight face saying "Kon is _always_ weird." I smiled a little and responded "yeah I know that but I mean like he is more mysterious now, leaving to rock gods knows where, Always looking nervous, Speaking with this unknown person all the time." Kin shook his head in agreement "Yeah you are right about that but Corey, Kon is more distant now maybe we should go you know follow him." "No this is Kon's thing and we need to accept that, I mean Laney would have." "Dude really you're telling me to let go of whatever kon is doing when you can't even let go of Laney." I looked down he was right I couldn't keep my mind off her so why should I tell him to keep his mind off of his own brother. "Yeah you're right sorry man." I said now feeling bad. "it's cool and sorry for bring up...her."He said looking down it was quiet for a moment until Kin said "So have you heard from her." I shook my head grabbing a picture from my pocket of her and me hugging and just messing around. I think we were about 14 in that picture. "Nope and I probably won't since she 'Hates' me."

"Well maybe she just needed time to cool down." Kin said grabbing his computer to look for Kon, (if you don't understand he's tracking him from his phone.) "I don't think so she made it perfectly clear she _NEVER_ wants to see me again."

"Or maybe she was having a rough morning I mean her and her mom aren't the best of friends you know."

"Yeah I know but really I think she would have called to-" I was interrupted by a wide eye Kin saying "DUDE! I found Kon." I raised an eyebrow wondering where he could be that would make Kin look so shocked. "oookkay, where?" "I think you should see for yourself." he said handing me the computer. Of course it was like old Google maps** (AN:don't own)** so It only showed the house street name which of course was...Laney's?! "What the hell, why is he at Laney's place." I shout standing up. "I don't know but something tell me we're gonna go see why, am I right." Kin said while getting up. "Damn right come on lets go."

* * *

**Now Corey Pov:**

I saw Kon walking out of Laney's place which at first I was glad he was leaving so I can talk to him at home but then a whole group that looked like the newmans minus Larry came out with what looked like Laney's mom but I didn't see Laney so I shrugged and said "well whatever he was here for he's already leaving so lets go." Then Kin tapped my shoulder and said "ok but I want to see why Laney's inside that circle of girls?" I looked confused and then looked again seeing that Laney was their but I could barely see her face. "Okay now this has gotten to far I need to talk to all of them especially Kon." I say getting out of my car. "Okay but I'm coming too incase things get ugly."Kin said following me. As I got closer to them Kon looked shocked and so did everyone else especially Lanes.

"Hey Kon what are you doing here." I said acting calm and curious. "Corey I-I didn't know you were coming here." Kon said looking worried. 'Yeah I didn't know you were coming either so why are you here?"

"Umm because we were ju-"

" It's none of your business Corey now why are you at my house I told you I don't want to see you again." A feminine voice said, it was Laney inside the circle of people all I could see was her face and a little bit of her hair. she didn't look like she changed much from what I could see, she still looked as beautiful as she did 5 months ago. Once I saw her the only thing I could say was "Laney...hi." She looked down and said "Core please leave I don't want to see you." No I'm not letting her go again so I said "Lanes please wait before I go I just wanted to say I'm sorry and please join Grojband again it's not the same without you there nagging us not to do stuff and were not Grojband without our favorite basses, of course no offence to Larry, and Lanes I just want my best friend back." After I finished my longish speech I tried to see her face but I couldn't I wonder what she was thinking.

* * *

**Laney"s POV:**

After Corey's little speech I felt heart broken I just wanted to run to him and hug him and tell him everything and pray he would forgive me. but I didn't, Tears started forming instead but I blinked them away from showing. I finally held my head up and as cold as I could I said "Corey first off my name is Laney, second I told you I'm done with Grojband, I'm done with gigs, I'm done with tormenting your sister, and I'm done with YOU! Now go home Corey." Every word I said hurt saying like glass cutting my skin and when I heard what I said it felt like hearing nail on a chalkboard. I knew it was for the best but it still hurts I mean I still love that idiot so much. Once I looked at him I could see the hurt in his eye yet again and again it was from me. At this point it was so hard holding back my tears but I had to. "Laney if you just listen please I'll make thing right again." after he said that Kon whispered to me "just text me the gender i'm gonna take him home." I nod and then Kon and Kin pull Corey back and said "Come on Corey lets go home." I wish that he had just agreed but instead he said "No Kon I'm trying to get Lanes back." "Dude seriously she doesn't care for it anymore lets just go." Kin said trying to help. "NO." just then Corey started coming closer I don't think he was trying to hurt any of us I mean it's not in Corey's nature to do that but I think Kin and Kon thought that and grabbed him from behind. Of course Kon was WAY bigger than Core so Core would have never gotten out of his reach " Kon..No... let go of me." But I knew Kon wouldn't. so Him and Kin put Corey in Kon's car and kin took cores car home and Kon took Core home. "I think you guys should go ahead so Laney and I can talk." Carrie said all the girls nodded and left with my mom.

* * *

**Carrie's POV:**

Once the girls left Laney and I got into my car and right away Laney started crying, I knew she would I mean that must hurt telling someone that you love and had known for so long that you hate them. I let her cry for a few minutes until she said "This is literally hurting me Carrie, like really hurting trying to stay away from him." "I know but this is what you chose to do Laney, you know you can still tell him it's not too late." I said trying to help. It didn't "No I can't tell him not yet at least it's not the right time." "Then when is Laney?" "I don't know." I sighed and said "he is no giving up you know that shows he cares but sooner or later he will find out either when you tell him or when he finds out on his own and trust me it will me worst if he finds out on his own." I say, I know she is hurting but she needs to know the truth a fun fact about me I don't really sugar coat things well. She sighed wiping her face and said "C-can we just go, This started out great and now I just want to end it on a happy note." I nodded starting the car. With that we didn't speak at all the way to the doctors as she fixed her makeup. Once we got there I said "Now come on everyone waiting to see if its a boy or a girl.


	17. boy or girl

**Halo guys here is chapter 17. Now before we start I just want to thank you all for your kind reviews they do make me want to continue and when you guys follow and favorite it's just awesome so thank you and here's a hug (\^_^/) anyways now on to the story.**

**(I do not own Grojband)**

* * *

Chapter 17:Boy or girl

_**Laney's POV:**_

When we got inside my mom hugged me and said "Alayna, are you okay?" I hugged her back "Yeah I'm ok." I lied. I didn't want her worrying about me, and besides today is a good day. After I signed in about 10 minutes later my doctor, Dr. Housen came in the waiting room and and said "Alayna." I stood up followed by my mom and Carrie. "Follow me please and I'll take you to the room immediately." I nodded then we left for the room.

Once we were in the room he said "so today is the big day?" I smiled and said "well it's one of the big days." "yeah well but today you find out the gender so please have a seat on the table so we can begin** (AN: Okay so the last time I was in a room with somebody doing that was like 9 years ago, no joke so just bare with me on this)** Once he put the cold gel on my stomach and rubbed it around all the stress just went away and I was flooded with excitement. I was holding my mom's hand and Carrie had her hand on my shoulder. "So ready to see?" We all nod our heads and on the monitor came up a little baby and it was my child I was so excited I could scream. "So now the moment of truth it's a..." the doctor said try to get a side view of the baby "A BOY!" I say with glee. The doctor smiled and said "well by the looks of it, you are right it seems to be a boy congratulations."the doctor said he printed out the picture to give to us but we are just to excited. "Oh my rock gods there it is look at it." Carrie said grinning ear to ear. "Alyana you're gonna have a son!" my mom said with excitement.

Once we were finished and almost walking out kim and konnie asked in unison "GENDER?!" I looked at them and smiled "It's a boy." "YES PAY UP SISTER!" "what b-but how, oh I mean congrats Laney" kim said handing her sister the money. We all laughed "I honestly can't believe I was right." Konnie said. "Come on let's go back to the house and celebrate." I said smiling ear to ear. "here all you girls go back to the house and I'll go to the store to get some blue cake." My mom said we all agreed and Kim, Konnie, Carrie, and I got into Carrie's car and she drove us to my house. "oh I almost forgot to text Kon the gender."I say texting Kon "Hey guess what, it's a boy srry u couldn't be there txt 4 the help ttyl :) -Laney" After I text Kon I started to wonder what happened after they left? I quickly brushed the thought away and started thinking about my son and how I can't wait to hold him.

* * *

**So yeah that's It for this chapter sorry It's short but I just wanted to tell you guys the gender of baby already. So remember to please review, favorite, and follow. So until next time that's all folks.**


	18. another Corey rant

**Halo guys I'm back and here is chapter 18. Also the reviews you give me are so nice so thank you.**

**(I don't own grojband)**

* * *

Chapter 18:

**Kon's POV:**

It sucked not being able to go but I had to help my brother with Corey first. Once I put Corey into my car Kin told me he'll take Corey's car home. I tried extremely hard to block out Corey's yelling but after while he just shut up.

Once we got home it wasn't long before we got into the garage. Once I closed the door I turned around seeing a stool coming at me. luckily, I ducked down right before it hit me, ok now I'm pissed. "Dude?!" I say pretty pissed off, hey if a stool almost hit you in the head you would be pissed too. " He took his beanie off and ran his hand through his hair in frustration "I-I don't understand why did you grab me and take me home?!" Corey said extremely heated. "Because you were getting to close to the girls Kin and I didn't want to see anyone getting hurt."

"REALLY are you serious right now?! You think I would hurt LANEY or any of the girls for that matter?!"

"Corey we didn't know what you were going to do!"

"Dude you know me, I would never hurt any of them!" "

"Really Corey, you were very emotional anything could have happened if we didn't pull you back." Things started to cool down which was good until "Kon I'm here is Corey okay?" Kin said coming into the groj from the kitchen. "Um bro maybe you shouldn-" "Really Kin I'm I okay, Yeah I'm okay I just-you know saw Laney who I haven't seen in like 5 months but decided to cause YOU said it was a good idea, then got my heart stomped on AGAIN by the her, and I still Love b-but this time with EVERYONE to see, And no wait it only gets better, THAN my bros think I would actually h-HURT the girls so they pick me up put me in the car and drive me home so that know my only chance of mending our friend is now ruined, so yeah I'M JUST FREAKIN' PEACHY!" after Corey big rant he flipped the table. "Okay then." Kin said in a whispery tone. Corey then got on top of the stage. *sighs* here comes another rant "I-I just don't understand I gave her a lot of time like 5 months and she still hates me. UGH what I'm I doing wrong!" As he paced the stage Kin walked up and said "sometimes giving a girl space won't solve the problem, sometimes there is nothing to solve the problem, that's when you just gotta let her go." Corey sighed and just sat on the stage. "Yeah cor-" I was interrupted by Corey saying "No you shut up, You lied to us you were there with Laney."

"Yes I was bu-"

"But nothing ok god who knows how long you've been seeing Laney."

"kon, who long have you been seeing Laney?" my brother asked. I sighed and told them the truth "2 months." "Wait, so that's where you been going, not to Ashlee's, not to your D&D club but to Laney's why would you lie?!" corey asked getting closer to me "Huh tell me WHY?!" "BECAUSE LANEY DIDN'T WANT YOU KNOWING!" I yelled. corey looked shocked. "Listen Coreys, Laney going through a lot right now and she needed a friend she was gonna call you but she decided it was for the best not to so one day she called me and ever since we've been hanging out. So it's not that she hates you she just needs time and then she'll come around on her own time." I said I know it's a lie but it's a lie Corey needs to hear right now. "*sigh* yeah maybe you're right maybe I should wait a little longer and let her come then me." "Yeah but I'm sorry for Lying to you man I should've told you where I was going instead of being sneaky." I said now feeling bad for _still_ lying but it is for the best. "Yeah I'm sorry to bro for almost hitting you in the head with a stool and for everything else." then we bro hugged. Once we released we were all good "hey you guys want to make pizza?" kin asked looking like he was feeling awkward. "Hell ya man I'm coming." Corey said running torse the kitchen I was about to follow until my phone vibrated. I grabbed it from my pocket and saw it was a text from Laney saying the kids a boy. I smiled ear to ear until heard Corey say "hey come on." man Corey would love that he is having a son but if only he knew "Yeah man I'm coming." and with that the rest of the day I was great.

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't that good or if it was confusing I'm just so tired but I really wanted to finish this chapter cuz I know you all have been waiting for a while for this one and also so I can get closer to the big chapter and that will be soon (and yes it is the labor one) but will Corey know before she gives birth you'll just have to read on. so please remember to favorite,review,and follow and till next time that's all folks.**


End file.
